CUSTODIA
by luna shinigami
Summary: Serie de Drabbles pre-Navideños (yaoi) Distintas parejas. La pareja no es Harry y Draco, los puse de principales ya que las historias son de diversas parejas, y no puedo poner todos los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la ultima advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Drabble One]

Scorpius suspiro mirando a su padre, era el fin de semana y debía ir a la mansión Potter, no que estuviera muy de acuerdo.

La familia Weasley era extremadamente ruidosa, pero el juzgado mágico así lo ordeno y así se debía cumplir.

Arrastro su equipaje pero sintió la mano de su padre alzándola con facilidad – No se para que cargas tanto, si dejaras algo aquí en la mansión no te verías en la penosa obligación de cargar semejante baúl- la sonrisa de su padre era amable y tierna, mientras se acomodaba los espejuelos que cubrían ese hermoso par de ojos verdes que solo Albus y él habían heredado.

El rubio suspiro, su padre era tan tierno como un dulce peluche, diferencia de su pa´- Lo se, pero me gusta tener mis cosas en orden y dudo que James respete mi privacidad-

-bueno- Harry se rasco la cabeza, era cierto James era… algo, entrometido- tienes en algo razón-

Scorpius sonrió con algo parecido a la condescendencia a pesar de sus 10 años y cuando llegaron a la puerta vio su mayor pesadilla hecha realidad, estaban sus primos, medios hermanos, abuelos por parte de su padre, es decir los Weasley, la perra de su madrastra en pleno, decorando para navidad.

¡ERA FINALES DE NOVIEMBRE JODER!

Fue recibido por un exceso de tela de colores, una Lily hiperactiva que le unto su más fina túnica de un horroroso y grasiento chocolate, el cual él detestaba, y la sala, oh por Merlin y Morgana, era un homenaje al peor gusto que había visto.

En definitiva iba a matar al juez que dicto la maldita sentencia en la que decía que esta navidad debía pasarla con su padre Harry Potter y no con su pa´, Draco Malfoy.

Harry sonrió al ver la carita de su hijo y le despeino horriblemente su cabello rubio, ganándose una mirada asesina de su hijo.

-sabia que te iba a encantar al sorpresa hijo, Ron me dio la idea- dijo el pelinegro. Scorpius bufo, debía haberlo sabido, tenía que ser el estúpido de su tío Ronald, pero una torva sonrisita, calcada a alguien y no precisamente a Malfoy apareció en el rostro de Scorp.

-Yo también tengo una sorpresa papa, Pa se vuelve a casar…- dijo viendo el rostro pálido de su progenitor, ¡venganza por venganza!

XD es una loca idea, de hacer pequeños Drabbles hasta navidad, una aclaración nadie se murió ¬¬, es un universo alterno. Bueno ideas dudas y comentarios, claro que también luego tendre los Drabbles de Navidad Marca Shinigami, solo que esta vez quería variar un poco

Matane!


	2. Chapter 2

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la ultima advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Drabble two]

Acaricio los dulces cabellos rubios que estaban sobre la almohada – Draco debemos ir por los regalos de navidad- más el rubio apenas se removió en la cama y agarró las sabanas negras cubriéndose por completo.

El hombre a su lado sonrió besando apenas los dedos que se asomaban por la sabana – Anda Dragón, sabes que Scorpius quiere ese chelo que vimos en Londres Muggle- le dijo pasando su lengua por cada uno de los dedos del rubio.

-no quiero ir, es Diciembre y hace mucho frio, que le compre el dichoso Chelo Potter…- refunfuño aunque su voz salió excitada de alguna manera.- también es su hijo, carajo-

-No ira, ese estúpido cabeza hueca jamás daría con un regalo adecuado para un Malfoy, seguramente le comprara algo de un equipo de Quidditch como al resto de sus hijos…- metió suavemente las manos largas debajo de las sabanas y agarro su cintura desnuda, algo aun sudada por el ambigüedad del sexo hasta hace pocos minutos practicado.

-está bien- gruño y salió asaltando al hombre que compartía su cama besándolo – Cuando, regresemos quiero que me toques el violín y me jodas tan fuerte que no pueda dar un paso sin que sienta tu hombría dentro de mi cuerpo- le dijo levantándose, mientras el hombre reía.

Eso pasaba cuando se salía con un muchacho notablemente más joven.

Esperó pacientemente el acicalamiento de su niño malcriado y salieron a Londres Muggle, pasó su brazo por el delgado de Draco y agarró suavemente su rostro para besarlo, delante de alguna anónima vitrina.

-POR LOS CALZONES DE MERLIN Y MORGANA ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES CON SNAPE?- Fue el, se podría denominar saludo, que le dirigió Harry a su ex.

El rubio alzo una ceja al ver a la familia Potter - Weasley en pleno saliendo de un MCdonals en Londres Muggle, viendo de reojo el cabello rubio de su hijo, con un horrible saco con una "S" escrita en el pecho.

Scorpius sonrió, con esa sonrisa socarrona, mientras Albus aguantaba la carcajada a su lado – Te dije que pa' se iba a casar- mirando a Severus y saludándolo de beso en la mejilla – lo que sucede es que pa' tiene _un problema no resuelto con la figura paterna_.- dijo como si nada, dejando a los demás con la boca abierta.

No si sería una delicia de festividad, de eso no habría ninguna duda.

-a que ahora se arrepiente de haberle dado mi nombre a uno de sus hijos ¿Verdad?- dijo Burlón Severus a Harry, sin soltar de su suave agarre a un sonrojado Draco.

Matane!

Procurare subir un Drabble diario o al menos cuatro a la semana como les venía diciendo XD bueno aun faltan muchas parejas y muchos días :P

Muchas gracias a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro tendre en cuenta tus concejos, no es excusa decir que los subo de Afan :P a Randa y a meyamoadriytu


	3. Chapter 3

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la ultima advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Drabble three]

Vísperas de Navidad, que horrorosa y detestable fecha, llena de gente, gritos e insidiosamente, arreglos familiares, ¡uhg! En definitiva, desagradable.

Percy chasqueo sus labios en una mueca de inconformidad, mientras se detenía en una vitrina y veía en el inmenso aparador con un tren de juguete a escala del tren de Hogwarts, estaría precioso para su pequeña Molly que tanto adoraba estas fechas y sobre todo que adoraba los regalos.

Estaba tan ensimismado con aquel trenecito que no vio como se acercaba a él, una rubia alta de la mano de dos niños – _Pers, si eres tu_- dijo abrazándole y dándole dos besos en las mejillas con excesiva familiaridad.

"si, soy yo" pensó desagradablemente Percy.

-Fleur- saludo y despacio se limpio el rostro como si se le fuera a contagiar una cepa de un virus mortal.- y Soy Percibal-

-_sí, si Pers, deberías ir a visitarnos, Bill esta por llegar de Egipto en estos días y seria delicioso ver la familia en pleno, claro que mis niños querrán ver a tu pequeña, son tan bien portados, si vieras como los halagaba Molly_…..- en algún Punto Percy se desconecto de la mujer que hablaba sin parar, y siempre en una jodida primera persona.

Vio a los dos pobres niños suspirar, pero resignados y deseo colocar un hechizo en la boca de la elitista y monárquica veela.

¿Cómo se callaría? ¿Con un hechizo de silencio? ¿Una mordaza? ¿Un imperio? ¿O en definitiva un avada? ¿Se callaría si le dijera que su maridito amado del cual tanto presumía, lo jodia con fuerza en cualquier parte? ¿Qué eran amantes hacia 10 años? ¿Qué fueron amantes incluso antes de que se casara con ella?

Posiblemente la noticia no la callaría sino que la mataría… o lo peor del caso, lo mataría a él. -debo irme…- le dijo disculpándose.

-_nos vemos en navidad, Bill se alegrara de verte ¡niños despídanse de su tío Pers!-_ les dijo festivamente mientras acomodaba los gorritos rojos con las puntas en plata e iban a una de las exclusivas tiendas a comprar la ropa de festividad que los niños usarían en Paris.

Percy se juro que su hija no usaría esos infames gorros y solo pudo despedirse de los pequeños con una sonrisa en el rostro, alejándose de la familia de su hermano mayor, cuando miro su reloj de bolsillo-¡oh por Merlín! llego tarde y Bill me está esperando!- medio grito el asistente del ministro corriendo con algunas bolsas en la mano.


	4. Chapter 4

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la ultima advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Drabble four]

Dos cuerpos se batían en la cama, más una danza salvaje que una muestra de amor.

Dos cuerpos que se besaban, mordían y arañaban en el pináculo del sexo, aquella hombría enhiesta entrado y saliendo de su pequeño pecado, el sonido quisquilloso de los fluidos de los amantes, mas aquellos gemidos atropellaban que salían de ambas bocas apresuradas.

Las mariposas y la magia del orgasmo recayó sobre ambos cuerpos, que al final de semejante faena se besaban apasionadamente dejando quieto el ritmo de sus caderas.

De repente suena el teléfono mágico celular –¿ Alo?- pregunto la voz de la mujer sintiendo los besos de su amante en el cuello- oh, está bien, claro no hay problema amor, yo también llegare un poco tarde, pero los niños están con tu mama, si ya sabes, aburrido y tedio trabajo – una pausa – Yo también te amo, bye- se despidió colgando el aparato telefónico.

-¿qué te dijo Ron?- pregunto el hombre a su lado.

Hermione solo pudo sonreír acariciando los mechones lisos de su acompañante – me dijo que acababas de llegar de Rumania, que iban juntos a tomarse algunos tragos en el caldero chorreante-

Se gano un beso – ese hermano mío- no pudo dejar de sonreír Charlie, Alzando sobre sus caderas a la desnuda mujer… de su hermano.

-te dije que no estaría en casa- susurro el pelirrojo besando la piel morena de su amante – siempre está tratando de salvar al mundo-

Blaise sonrió dejando que su pelirrojo tomara la delantera – ahh, es bueno que tu mujer trabaje tanto… Ahora tu y yo- sonrió mordiéndole los labios y dejándose desnudar, en aquel motel en el mundo Muggle, donde siempre se encontraban desde hace 12 años, Varias veces antes de navidad, y antes de regresar a su normalidad.

Hijos, esposas y trabajo quedaban de las puertas para afuera de la habitación, de las puertas para dentro, solo eran dos cuerpos entregándose fogosamente al sexo y a la pasión, ambas pieles en contraste, ambos te "amo" sin pronunciar.

Pero ambos sabiendo que eran el complemento del otro en aquellos brazos ajenos.

Matane!


	5. Chapter 5

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la ultima advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Drabble Five]

Era como verse al espejo, tocarse era la sensación más gloriosa del momento, descubrir las pecas en las cuales eran similares y en las cuales eran diferentes.

Se besaban y atraían en aquella tienda, por el solo hecho de sentirse como Narciso, entregado a su propio reflejo, a aquel amor que existía incluso antes de nacer.

Fred gimió alzando sus piernas en la cintura de su hermano, sintiendo las embestidas fuertes a su próstata.

George besaba y mordía toda la extensión del cuello, y su lengua traviesa la pasaba varias veces por la manzana de Adam de su reflejo.

Las manos siempre estaban agarradas, siempre juntas, jamás separadas, porque jamás se imaginarían la vida, uno sin el otro, sin su tacto, sin cariño, sin él amor del otro.

De fondo de los gemidos, de aquella sinfonía única, se podía ver la oficina de aquella tienda, llena de nuevas invenciones de los gemelos Weasley.

Luego solo un largo y ostentoso gemido, mas sonidos de besos y una sonrisa tras otra.

-Te amo- susurro George con suavidad bajando las piernas de su gemelo y este robo un beso travieso.

-yo también te amo George- por un segundo George tuvo la sensación de vacío, de un dejo de oscuridad y le abrazo con fuerza, a pesar de las desnudes de los dos.

-Jamás me dejes Fred- susurro _– Soportaría perder el mundo entero pero no a ti_, a ti jamás- Fred correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, negando en su cuello, como si para el también fuera inconcebible perder a su hermano, pero aligerar aquel ambiente, solo le miro.

-Recuerda que me toca, así que a darte la vuelta hermanito, que aquí va mi anaconda- se burlo y todo rastro de rara tristeza de George se acabo y sonrió pellizcándole el trasero a su gemelo.

-anda, adentro, mete ese gusanito- se burlo y Fred con su orgullo en riestra, le penetro sin mucha preparación, para seguir con aquella entrega.

Angelina miro su elegante reloj y se levanto de la cama – ¿Tú crees que Fred y George ya acabaron?- le pregunto a su hermosa acompañante, mientras se vestía.

Audry solo sonrió en la cama y la jalo besándola – seguramente no, quédate esta noche, los niños están con Molly… y mañana salimos con los gemelos a bailar y comprar los regalos de navidad- le dijo con una picara sonrisa y la morena debió regresar en efecto a la cama.

No habían tenido mejor idea que la de cambio de parejas ya hacía muchos años en aquella fiesta de navidad, y así seguirían, eran más felices que el resto de los hipócritas.

Matane!

Ps: Perdonen la demora pero estoy trabajando hasta mil u.u ya tenía este drabble pero no había podido subirlo. Por cierto Audry la puse como esposa de Fred :P


	6. Chapter 6

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Drabble six]

Sirius caminaba tarareando "Jingle bells" mientras compraba los regalos a todos sus "nietos" ; un lindo vestido para Lily, que no podría faltarle jamás, una escoba nueva para James, lamentablemente, un equipo de pociones para Albus y … bueno no se decidía que comprarle a Scorpius.

¿Cómo decidir que regalarle al chico rubio si lo tenía todo? Cada año era una tortura diferente que regalarle al hijo de su Harry y de… Malfoy.

-Estaría bien algún instrumento de cuerda, un Violín para variar, el chelo seguramente se lo comprara Severus- dijo una voz siseante, arrastrándose y cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta, vio en todo su esplendor a Lucius Malfoy, acariciando suavemente con dos de sus dedos a la preciosa serpiente de plata que era la cabeza de su aristocrático bastón.

-¿he? ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba comprando el regalo para TU nieto?- dijo levantándose, mirando al aristocrático rubio esposo de su prima.

-porque estoy más que seguro, que regalarle a los demás… Potter, es mucho más fácil que regalarle a mi Scorp- dijo con sorna, burlándose del heredero de los Black- además, a Scorp le gusta la música, Severus inculco ese amor en él-

Los ojos platas de Sirius brillaron en reto – a estas mi querido y estirado rubio ¿Por qué permitiste que un hombre como "Snivellus" se encamara con tu hijo? es un niño para el grasiento-

Lucius alzo su elegante ceja derecha – a diferencia de ustedes, traidores de la sangre, - Sirius Bufo- para nosotros es un honor que un mago con el potencial de Severus se fijara en nuestro hijo y lo tomara bajo su tutela, cuando pudo escoger cualquiera más joven, muchos darían lo que fuera porque sus hijos fueran tomados en cuenta como Severus considera a nuestro Dragón, aun cuando Draco tuviera el desliz.. de Potter-

-Hey que mi ahijado no es un desliz- le gruño como un canino, pero el bastón de Lucius acaricio su rostro y quito un mechón de cabello negro como el aletear del cuervo.

-Siempre he entendido porque a Narcissa le gustas tanto- con el cambio tan abrupto de conversación, Sirius no pudo más que mirarle serio para luego cambiar a una sonrisa por demás depredadora- si, con esa socarrona sonrisa y esa boca que necesita ser fregada con piedras-

Sirius le miro fijamente acercándose aun más- y ¿Tú siempre haces lo que hace o desee mi primita?-

La actitud de Lucius fue un sueño húmedo – tu prima es una Black, como tal tiene sus artimañas como tú mismo, además la amo demasiado... Como para no cumplirle sus pequeños caprichos, como cuando estábamos en la escuela y tu siempre has sido su capricho- dijo como si nada y la lengua de Sirius acaricio su boca.

-¿Por Cissa serias capaz de de nuevo ponerte en cuatro para mi, Malfoy? ¿Quieres que te arrebate las ropas de hombre elegante y te convierta en una puta? Claro Mía y de Cissa- sintió el temblor del cuerpo ajeno aunque este lo disimulaba bien – estaré a las ocho en punto en tu mansión, avísale a mi prima y por cierto- le jalo el cabello suavemente – gracias, le comprare el violín a NUESTRO nieto- dijo girándose y silbando con una sonrisa Marca Black.

Matane!


	7. Chapter 7

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Drabble Seven]

Una lengua recorría su blanca y deliciosa piel, agarrando suavemente sus largos cabellos entre sus dedos – eres una puta fácil, Malfoy- susurro Sirius en su oído, en el oído de aquel hombre que tenia cubierto sus ojos, amarrado sus manos con las suaves sedas negras a la cama.

-lo… que… desees… Sirius- gimió el rubio entregando, pero de gano un bofetón- per.. don… amo-

Una risa cínica se escucho – le gusta que le trates mal, siempre ha sido así, debajo de la fachada de hombre elegante solo es una perra ansiosa- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos bicolor mirando la excitante escena,! y como no iba serlo!

Tenía a su rebelde primo, lleno de tatuajes, sin que el paso del tiempo le hubiera afectado, con los mechones negros con algunas canas que le daban un tono sensual, sexy y rebelde, con esos ojos platas brillando con pura lujuria, enfundando en los deliciosos pantalones de cuero que le delineaban el paquete con vulgaridad.

Mientras su esposo, su esposo siempre un poco más delicado y aristocrático, desnudo en su totalidad, atado, vendado con las piernas abiertas, las mejillas rojas, sumiso, entregado, gimiendo necesitado ¿Qué mujer no se excitaría con la escena?

Sirius sonreía cínicamente, empezando a darle nalgadas en esa piel marfilada del hombre mayor, por un par de años, sintiendo la obscena satisfacción de verlo allí, tan entregado y fácil.

-Anda Sirius, penétralo sin avisar, sin preparación, métesela con fuerza y lo veras gozando- dijo Narcisa bebiendo su delicioso vino.

Sirius no espero otro permiso de su prima y alzo las caderas ajenas penetrándolo sin delicadeza solo con un impulso animal, sintiendo un gemido con fuerza de aquel hombre, doblegando su voluntad, su elegancia, hasta allí llegaba su sangre pura.

Le gusto romperlo, le encantaban los gemidos adoloridos y de placer – perra- susurro en su oído mientras entraba en ese delicioso pasaje húmedo, tal vez de los fluidos internos, tal vez de la sangre o del sudor, no sabía, solo sabía que lo penetraba en forma animal, que no lo poseía como una persona, no, lo poseía con dominación, mordiéndole el cuerpo, mordiendo su cuello golpeando sus protuberantes nalgas y jalando su largo cabello platinado.

Todo fue una explosión hasta que termino en ese delicioso cuerpo, al cual gracias a su prima, tenía acceso.

Narcissa estaba comprando un hermoso pesebre navideño, acompañado con dos elfos, pero era un pesebre tradicional, cuando vio a su primo de nuevo comprando.

-Sirius- le saludo de besos en las mejilla- ¿Qué compras?-

-chocolate holandés para Remus… ¿y tú que estas comprando?-

Narcissa sonrió – un pesebre navideño y algunas cosas… _Los Malfoy estamos esperando de nuevo un bebe_. Draco estará encantando, feliz navidad Sirius- le beso las mejillas, que pases una feliz navidad- se despidió.

Sirius quedo serio y tuvo una sensación de Deja vu.

Matane!


	8. Chapter 8

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Drabble Eigth]

La estaba esperando, era preciosa, a pesar de los años, le sonrió cuando la vio llegar con aquel porte de señora.

-Hola Ginny- le sonrió besando su mano y apartando la silla galantemente.

-Neville- le sonrió ella con un aire renovado, como con un nuevo viento sobre sus cabellos rojos preciosos, en un hermoso moño- pensé que no vendrías, después de tanto tiempo-

Neville sonrió quitándose la túnica escolar que llevaba, que le mostraba como profesor de Herbologia de Hogwarts – ya ves, quería saber de ustedes, de ti Ginny-luego rebusco algo y lo saco – y esto es para ti- le dio una cajita donde habían algunas hierbas de belladona y amapola, preciosas que ayudaban a la tranquilidad.

-son… gracias- dijo sin palabras la pelirroja esposa del salvador del mundo mágico.

Neville sonrió – y ¿qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo están Harry y los niños?-

La pelirroja soltó el aire y miro con mucho cariño las hierbas que le regalaba el herbologo –bien, supongo, las cosas con Harry nunca estuvieron bien del todo, ahora tengo en mi casa la réplica de Malfoy con los ojos verdes-

Neville la miro absorto, dejando que el bullicio de aquel café les sirviera de banda sonora- Tu tuviste la culpa Ginny- le tomo la mano, que la mujer quería quitar- no, escúchame, te casaste con Harry porque si bien le querías, no lo hacías solo por eso, era el ideal de hombre, el salvador, el heredero de los Potter también de los Black, el niño y el hombre que nos salvo, pero no porque tu corazón sonara como un diapasón con fuerza, que te sudaran las manos, que se te resecara la boca, era solo lo que deseaban los demás que pasara, Ron, Hermione, tus padres, tus hermanos, el mundo mágico en pleno, pero no porque tu lo amaras con ganas locas- suspiro- lo mismo le paso a él, tu lo sabías, sabias que su amante era Malfoy y fue un verdadero milagro que antes no tenga tres niños en vez de uno, aun así Harry te escogió, por encima de Draco, pero lo que no se es si lo hizo por amor o …-

Ginny le miro con los ojos aguados – o por lo que dirán, por los niños, por mis padres, no por mí, la intimidad es tan fría y sin rastros de cariño que yo- una pausa –No puedo seguir amándole- y en un arrebato beso a Neville con fuerza, además estaban en el mundo Muggle.

El beso fue emocionante, delicioso, se le reseco la boca, le sudaron las manos y su corazón se sentía como un diapasón, las fuertes manos de Neville la separaron.

-Me halagas Ginny, porque sabes que me gustas, que te amo- le dijo el hombre- pero así no, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa y Harry es mi amigo, no pienso traicionarle, debes decidir pero no por mí, por ti, decide lo que quieres para tu futuro Ginny, pero no lo hagas por mí, sino por tu liberación, cualquier decisión estaré esperándote, si sigues con Harry seré tu amigo, tu admirador, si deseas dejarlo y hacer tu vida, esperare hasta que tu creas que yo sería un buen futuro o lo será otro, y te apoyare si decides caminar sola- le beso la mano y luego sus mejillas – solo es tu decisión, piensa en tu felicidad- se levantó y se acomodó sus ropas- feliz navidad Ginny-

Salió dejándola sola y Ginny solo pudo oler las hierbas que le trajeron con una nueva sonrisa, recuperando en aquellas escasas palabras su antigua yo – Feliz navidad Neville y… gracias-

Matane!

Disculpen la demora pero he tenido algunos problemas y este capítulo va dedicado a Dragiola :P , si Ginny siempre es la que los separa y si a veces no es así XD la pelirroja merece ser feliz. XDXDXD


	9. Chapter 9

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Drabble Nine]

Subió despacio lejos del bullicio de las canciones navideñas y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le vio allí escondido de aquel infernal calor navideño.

-¿te diviertes a mi costa, Severus?- dijo con remarcado acento el pequeño rubio al otro de su misma edad.

-un poco- Albus Severus Potter se sentó a su lado – se que odias las festividades de mi casa, el exceso de color rojo, Lily llorando por la muñeca de moda, James molestando los putos cojones, mi padre comiéndose las uñas y los dedos por el compromiso de tu papa y la llegada de todos los Weasley en general a casa como si esto fuera un granero y no una casa-

Scorp miro a su hermano y asintió –¿cómo lo sabes?-

-me pasa igual- suspiro –amo mi casa, mis hermanos y mi familia, pero cuando se reúnen es como unir una manada y no hay poder humano ni mágico que los controle- saco una barra de chocolate y se la dio – a Teddy le gusta mucho el chocolate así que siempre regala un poco-

-¡ya sé porque eres mi hermano favorito!- rio el rubio y comió su chocolate con ganas – a mi abuelo no le gusta mucho el chocolate-

Albus sonrió y se miro en los ojos verdes de su hermano, los únicos que habían heredado los ojos de Lily de Potter - ¿Cómo son las navidades en tu casa?- le pregunto

Scorp lo pensó – mucho más discretas que en la familia Potter- Weasley- le dijo –no hay exceso de color rojo que destroza todo el buen gusto, los elfos decoran siempre de plata con ribetes azules y verdes; el abuelo siempre tiene ponche y la abuela los cuentos mas buenos de la historia, siempre me los contaban hasta que yo quedara dormido, mi pa me tomaba en brazos acariciándome el cabello hasta la hora de repartir regalos y Severus le gustaba tocar el chelo para nosotros, nuestra familia es pequeña, aun así nos divertimos, Sev-

Albus hecho su cabeza un poco para atrás- aunque la decoración de pésimo gusto es bastante rimbombante, siendo causal de que te sangren los ojos, nosotros jugamos Quidditch hasta que salga la luna, la abuela Molly prepara muchas cosas en la cocina con mama y las esposas de mis tíos, también jugamos ajedrez y escuchamos las historias de tío Fred y George sobre el colegio, el tío Charlie vendrá con regalos diciendo "JOJOJO!" claro suena horrible pero me entiendes- rio – Llegaran tío Remus y tío Sirius con Teddy, siempre hablando de la época de los merodeadores, papa insistirá en prender la estrella con magia mientras mi abuelo querrá saber como funciona la electricidad, la tía Hermione los regañara mientras mi tío Ron se sienta con mi tío Bill y Tío Percy a jugar, si es ajedrez siempre les ganara, habrá gritos y en extremo risas, la fiesta no parara hasta el 25 cerca de medio día o _hasta que el ultimo borracho caiga_, como dice mi abuela Molly, pero… también nos divertimos-

Ambos se miraron y en la inocencia infantil se tomaron las manos, ambas familias eran diferentes, rayando en el extremo, pero en ambas había mucho amor, al fin y al cabo.

-Feliz navidad- susurraron ambos al tiempo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Matane!

Ps: me salió tierno xd


	10. Chapter 10

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Es una compilación de Drabbles todos conectados entre si pero en desorden, se acaban el 31 de diciembre

[Drabble Ten]

Se miraron bastante rato, se miraron como hace años no se veían, los cabellos negros del salvador del mundo mágico seguían en todas aquellas disparejas posiciones.

-No Harry- le dijo el rubio cuando este iba a tomarle la mano –mira es difícil-

-¿Difícil?- le miro seriamente con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes – te vas a casar con ¡SNAPE! Tiene la edad de mi padre, de tu padre-le miro serio y el rubio trato de contar hasta mil, rogándole a Merlín paciencia porque si Salazar le daba fuerza, descalabraba a su ex – ¿qué trauma tienes con los hombres mayores?

El rubio tomo un poco de té – que son más responsables y si saben lo que quieren a diferencia de los de mi edad – le miro con aquellos ojos verdes - Harry, mírame bien, no te estoy pidiendo permiso ni autorización, me voy a casar con Severus, pero no deseo que quedemos en malos términos, debemos pensar no en nosotros sino en Scorpius, nuestro hijo no tiene nada que ver con nuestras rencillas, ya no somos unos niños-

Harry le miro seriamente – está bien, yo sabía que no me esperarías toda la vida- dijo bebiendo su cocacola fría

-No es cuestión de esperar Harry, se que cometí el error de meterme contigo cuando estabas casado y acepte estúpidamente ser tu amante con la esperanza que dejaras a Ginebra, me rebaje a ser tu amante- Harry hizo el amago de hablar pero Draco lo detuvo – no digas que no tuve en parte la culpa, no fueron un par de copas, fueron cuatro años y ahora me arrepiento de verdad de seguir con eso-

-¿Me amaste?- pregunto acomodando sus gafas nerviosamente.

Draco suspiro y tomo su mano –si… Harry te ame mucho, te ame demasiado, desde el colegio fuiste mi obsesión, pero con los años, uno no necesita una obsesión Harry, necesita un amor, envejecer con alguien a tu lado… por Merlín no sabes el miedo que siento de que asi como yo me metí en tu cama, alguien lo haga con Severus, que me lo quite, que me cause el dolor que se le cause a Ginebra-

Harry le apretó la mano – No pasara- le dijo acariciando su cabello – Snape sería un estúpido si pusiera los ojos en otra persona que no fueras tu, eres demasiado hermoso y demasiado... inteligente para que te deje- le dijo besando sus mejillas –Me alegro que seas feliz ahora-

Draco le sonrió – Gracias por entender Harry- se levanto y le dio un último beso a su ex en la mejilla- Yo pago- dijo dejando el dinero Muggle y Harry suspiro, dejando que los ruiditos de la soda a su lado dejaran de salir.

Rememoro todo lo vivido con Draco y sonrió, luego negó – pero… pero- se agarro el cabello con fuerza - ¿**POR QUÉ CON SNAPEEEEEEE?!-** Grito y espanto a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Matane!


	11. Chapter 11

CUSTODIA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Drabble Eleven]

Sonrió por la travesura realiza, su compinche también – Va a matarnos- susurro el de ojitos verdes a su contraparte rubia de ojos verdes.

-en primera Albus nos matara si tiene pruebas de que fuimos nosotros y en segunda eso le pasa por dar esas absurdas ideas para la decoración- susurro y finalizo el hechizo-que tengas buen día tío Ron-

Y ambos salieron de la habitación de invitados de la mansión Potter Weasley con una sonrisita macabra digna de Slytherin.

Ron se despertó con un poco de resaca por la fiesta comenzada en altas horas de la noche, sonrió recordando la noche con… Blaise.

Bostezo, rascándose impúdicamente sus bolas y luego saco su calzoncillo en entre las nalgas.

Fue al baño como de costumbre más dormido que despierto y saco su miembro grande y gor…. Se la miro mejor y eso lo despertó, no estaba grande y gorda, estaba larga y algo delgada y con la punta rosadita.

¿Acaso Blaise había usado algo para chupársela?

No pudo más que mirar al espejo y contuvo su grito, y de paso corto su micción, frente a él no estaba Ron Weasley epitome de la masculinidad con sus 1.89 de estatura, con cuerpo de bateador y verga rompe culitos.

¡No!

Estaba Draco Malfoy, el maldito hurón y jodido hurón saltarín, con una mueca de susto que jamás le vio antes, el cabello desordenado y unos calzoncillos rojos con unas escobas voladoras que no le favorecían en nada.

Cerró los ojos y respiro volviéndolos a abrir, encontrando la misma escena.

Se encerró con fuerza para que no entrara ni Mione, y se miró al espejo, lanzo varios hechizos y nada.

Esto era una jodida maldición no era nada más, no podía tener el cuerpo fino y casi enano de Malfoy, bueno todos para él eran enanos menos sus hermanos.

Lloró, pataleó y maldijo los antepasados de aquellos malditos que lo habían vuelto y convertido en… en… en... eso.

Luego de horas de divagaciones y gritos de su esposa, salió, no pudo bañarse, el solo hecho tocar su cuerpo convertido en el de Malfoy, puag le daba repulsión, no porque el cretino estúpido, pijo de Malfoy no estuviera como quisiera sino que era ¡MALFOY!

¿Y si Harry ahora quería con él?

¿Y si Blaise en vez de noches de sexo lo convocaba para estúpidas fiestas y lo ukeaba?

No todo era una maldita revolución andante, se vistió con desgana y vio a su esposa, ella tendría la cura.

-Casi no sales Ronald debemos salir a desayunar tu madre ya nos va a mandar vociferadora- dijo la castaña enojada yendo a arreglarse.

Quedo sorprendido, para los demás seguía siendo Ronald pero él se veía como Malfoy.

En el día fue peor, todos lo llamaban Ron pero cada vez que veía su reflejo veía al maldito ricachón, juraba que cuando encontrara el maldito que lo había hechizado lo mataría y muy al estilo Muggle.

Albus y Scorpius estaban en su habitación riendo.

-jajajaja lástima que el hechizo solo dure 24 horas- rio Albus cada vez más fuerte

-feliz navidad tío Ron- dijo con malignidad Scorpius – menos mal que Sev quiso ayudarnos con el hechizo, pa no lo hubiera permitido por su… afinidad con nuestro padre-

-si pero el profesor Snape no tiene escrúpulos – rio más Albus.

Continuara…

Disculpen por las demoras pero aquí le sigo yo: P estoy publicando los pequeños para seguir con los grandes. Este Drabble está dedicado a Randa ya que ella me dio la idea desde el año pasado. Muchas gracias, preciosa. Y también a Dragiola que fue la que me acordó que ya está escrito y solo faltaba editarlo :P besos maja.


End file.
